The instant invention is directed to a paper easel for supporting at least one sheet of paper (or more) on a work surface. More particularly, the invention is directed to an inexpensive and easily manufactured paper easel. The paper easel in accordance with the instant invention is made of a sheet material and may be folded or unfolded to enable ease of transportation.
In the past, many different types of easels for supporting sheets of paper on a work surface have been used. For example, many paper easels have been made out of plastic. While a plastic easel is strong for supporting a sheet of paper, it is not easily folded for transportation, and is more expensive to manufacture. Metal paper easels have also been used, however, these are also expensive and difficult to transport.
It is an object to the instant invention to provide a paper easel which will easily support a sheet (or a plurality of sheets) of paper in a generally upright position in order to make it easy for a user to read the paper for typing information into a computer or for easy reference of printed pages when doing computer work or any other type of work.
It is another object to the invention to provide a paper easel which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and has a printable surface that may be used for decoration and/or useful information.
It is still another object to the invention to provide a paper easel which has a section which may be used for display of personal items such as photographs and the like.
The disclosed paper easel, in accordance with the instant invention, is provided to overcome many problems with previous paper easels. Because the instant invention may be made from a sheet material, such corrugated cardboard, it is inexpensive to manufacture and may be provided to the customer at a low cost.
The paper easel in accordance with the instant invention is provided for supporting one or more sheets of paper on a work surface. The paper easel comprises a piece of bendable sheet material which has a center panel separating a right wing panel from a left wing panel. The center panel is divided from the right wing panel by a right crease line such that the right wing panel is pivotable with respect to the center panel along the right crease line. Further, the center panel is divided from the left wing panel by a left crease line such that the left wing panel is pivotable with respect to the center panel along the left crease line. The left wing panel includes a bottom edge for resting on the work surface and a left foot panel extending forwardly from a lower portion thereof. The left foot panel provides a surface upon which the lower edge of the sheet of paper will rest. Further, the right wing panel also includes a bottom edge for resting on the work surface and a right foot panel extending forwardly from a lower front portion thereof, also for supporting a lower edge of the sheet of paper.
In order for the paper easel, in accordance with the instant invention, to be inexpensive and light, is preferred that it be made out of corrugated cardboard, and especially in which the corrugations run generally perpendicular to a center line of the center panel. It is also preferred to provide a flute wire inserted within the left wing panel, center panel, and right wing panel, along a corrugation of the corrugated cardboard, in order to provide additional strength to the paper easel and to maintain the left and right wing panels in their desired position when folded into that desired position. Further, it is also preferable that the center panel of the paper easel includes opposing left and right ear portions extending laterally outwardly from left and right side edges of the center panel, and in the same plane thereof. The left and right ear portions form an enlarged center section in the center panel. This enlarged center section is designed to accommodate a photo or snap-shot holder therein. The snap-shot holder may be placed in a horizontal orientation or it may be placed in a vertical orientation. Because of the ear portions and the resulting center section, the instant paper easel is generic so that it may accommodate either the horizontal or vertical format for the photo holder. This center section, is sized so that it may accommodate a standard 3xc2xdxc3x975 inch photo or a 4xc3x976 inch photo. Furthermore, the center section may be provided with the aperture therein and the photo may be mounted on the rear face of the center section or center panel. Any type of acceptable rear mounting device may be used on the rear face of the center section or center panel.
An angle formed between the bottom edge of the wing panel and the crease line on each side determines at what angle the center panel is oriented. While it is possible for the angle to be 90xc2x0, that is the center panel is straight up and down, perpendicular to the work surface, it is much more preferable for the center panel be canted or leaned backward slightly (an angle less than 90xc2x0) with respect to the work surface. This will enable the sheet of paper or sheets of paper to more easily lean against the center panel. Thus, it is more preferable that the angle between the bottom edge of the wing panel and the crease line of each side be less than 90xc2x0. Thus, a paper easel in accordance with the instant invention can be inexpensive to manufacture and therefore inexpensive to purchase. It can be light and portable, and it can be a surface for advertising or personalization (with the use of photos) or it may simply have pleasing designs which a consumer would desire.